


Adventure Sans

by ALLIEDARLING, ThePunkiest



Category: Adventure Land (movie), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, The rating will change later to explicit, bad corn dogs, but its just marijuana, but this is actually a cute romance story, dont eat the corn dogs, let the hate comments begin, so you should read it, there will be smut, this is loosely based off of the movie adventure land with Kristine Stewart, trigger warning for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALLIEDARLING/pseuds/ALLIEDARLING, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rocky end to your first semester at Typical Collage, you plan to crash with your good friend Frisk in a house near the docks for the summer. You need a job, you know what else just down the docks? AdventureLand, the cheesiest most typical theme park ever. Welp, that'll do. You think its pretty perfect for your typical life, that is until you bump into that skeleton again. Now your not so sure. But hell, there is no where else that will take you. Who knows? maybe this wont be so bad....maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Sans

     The beat thrummed through the air, bass ringing through your bones and echoing in your chest. The frat house was packed full of drunk locals and monsters, the atmosphere sweaty and desperate. You didn’t remember why you had decided to go to the party; you hated parties. Hated the way sweaty bodies pressed up on you, hated the frantic necking that was wont to occur, and the kissing! The kissing was the worst! The friend that had invited you to the party had fucked off, likely to go storm the host’s bedroom with a condom or two. You took a sip of your beer, and made a face. Bitter. 

 

From a corner, you watched the other people. Somebody had had the bright idea to bring glow sticks, so now everybody was covered in glowing goo, staining their clothes. Your ears perked up as you could hear a girl yelling something in the crowd, and craned your neck to see. The music and people were loud, so it was difficult to make any of her shouts out. But, someone had gotten the girl a chair, and the crowd around her had quieted down some. With all eyes on the sorority girl, she shouted, 

    “who wants to take it back to the 90’s and play 7 minutes in heaven?!” Her proposal was met with a roar of approval, frat boys flinging their drinks at each other and girls squealing together. Sometime after the girl had gotten the chair, the music had stopped. You glanced up to the DJ’s station, and got quite a shock; it was a skeleton. 

    A stubby, relaxed-looking skeleton, rather. As you watched him, he clambered down from his post to join the mob. He stood next to the sorority chick on floor, and said something; you were too far back in the crowd to properly hear him, but it sounded something like,  “That’s funny. Now-a-days, girls will settle for a make out session in a 7/11.” The crowd burst into vigorous laughter; you managed a chuckle. 

“Okay, okay!” shouted the girl, “we even got the DJ here!” The crowd roared in fierce victory. You squinted through the crowd at the DJ, and something in your mind stirred. You had seen the skeleton in a few papers, in the entertainment section: his name was Sans. He was popular in the area for his creative music, but mostly for his hit song “Megalovania”. The sorority girl continued. “So, Sans,” she yelled, loud enough for everybody to hear, “Wanna be our first contestant?” A girl next to you squealed and cooed, obviously glad for the nomination. Sans shrugged, and the crowd applauded. He made his way through the crowd to a near invisible closet to your left, winked at the crowd, and went in, shutting the door behind him. 

As soon as he closed the door, the women beside you buzzed. “I hear he’s amazing in bed!” You grimaced and moved away, but ran into another piece of gossip:”I hear he can use his magic to make you go numb!” You were disgusted. How could these people speak of someone like that when he was only a few feet away, behind a thin wooden door? You took another swig of your drink. The sorority girl had started speaking again. 

“Now, who should be the lucky girl?” She pointed from person to person in the crowd, while you looked on blandly. Who honestly cared? You brought your head down to sip your beer, when she had picked a winner. You looked up, mouth filled with booze, and saw her perfectly polished, manicured fingernail pointing right at your skull. You Managed to swallow your beer before coughing out an exasperated, “what?”

\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


 

“Thanks again for letting me crash with you this summer, Frisk.”

 

Frisk gave a nod and smiled sweetly, they let you know they were headed off to the store to pick up a few things they have forgotten before the two of you could start your ‘Kick off to the Summer Rad Movie Night’. God you were so excited, You dropped your small bag down on the couch, you weren't one for too many possessions. You looked at the couch lovingly, your soon to be bed for a few months, you didn't mind, it had a pull out bed anyway. And best of all you were out of the house. No parents. No rules. Free to do wild and crazy things you've always dreamed of, like sleep most of the day. Your first year of college had been a sweet taste of freedom, but it was your first summer without any supervision in general, and you were ecstatic. You had meet Frisk your first semester, they weren't your roommate, or classmate, but you had bumped into them in your hall and they had joked about having a “Bumpy first start to the year.” a pun, you laughed, you were too easy to amuse, and from then the rest was history. By the end of the year you had been complaining about rooming over the summer would be too expensive. Frisk, almost offended you hadn't asked yet, insisted you stay with them, as long as you got a summer job and helped out with rent. You didn't mind, you were 18, by June you would be 19, teens your age were supposed to have shitty summer jobs and couch surf right? Well really, you weren't couch surfing more like your couch floating, because you'll only be sleeping on one couch this summer. 

 

That night you and Frisk bonded over Beverly Hills Cop and popcorn. Summer was just beginning The next night you put on a track of old throwback tunes, ‘Rock me Amadeus’ started to play, and you and frisk started rocking out to the sweet sounds of 1980’s anarchy. The music got you pumped and you checked the clock, it was only 8pm. 

 

“Frisk! its a beautiful summers night and I'm all jazzed up, i /need/ to go blow off some steam, i wanna go have fun!” you giggled, tomorrow you should probably start job hunting, but tonight, you wanted to go someplace cool with your friend and tire yourself out. Frisk’s eyes grew bright, 

“Okay, hear me out, what if, we went to Adventureland?” Frisk looked to excited to turn them down, but you didn't know how much fun you could have at a run down amusement park. Yet you assumed any ride is as good as the next, less safety, more risk, more excitement. You laughed it off

“I mean sure but how long is that even open anyway?” you asked

“Sundays are college student nights, show your ID and the park stays open for just College kids, all the small kiddies go home by 9, we get to stay till 12!”

“Wow you've sure put allot of thought into this.”

“Nah i just go there a lot.”

“Like that's even better” you teased. Frisked playfully shushed you

“I have connections.” they assured you.

With that you decided things would be more fun if you just went along with it. You hit the main strip looking old school grunge. the two of you were sporting matching jackets you had made over the last semester. They were jean jackets, with ‘Determined for Success’ sewed on the back, they were cheesy, yes, but you had made them during finals week and they had become like a symbol of friendship for you two. Other then that you two had on the typical summer clothing combo, t-shirt and jeans. You both got up to the boardwalk of your small beach town, the flickering neon-light of the Adventureland sign had been not to far away now. Outside the entrance gate, you saw what seemed like a monster couple bickering. Monsters had been around for a good 10 years now, it had been all too normal for them to prefer small towns like yours still though. Prejudice people were still everywhere. As you actually approached the entrance you could make out what the, (goat monsters?) couple were saying.

 

“You were supposed to put them in the freezer last night, not me. You always forget things Asgore.” 

 

“Toriel, there still good, we can just deep fry them.” Next to who you assumed was Asgore, after who you assumed was ‘Toriel called him that and vice versa, was a large box of corn dogs. Frisk laughed loudly. you were taken a bit aback, did she know them? Frisk wasn't the one to just outwardly laugh at people like that. Frisk approached the two, to your surprise.

 

“Ill make sure to steer clear from the corn dogs then.” They said in a more hushed tone, playfully elbowing Tori.

 

“Y-yes, Frisk, do stay away from them, at least for the next few weeks.” she laughed. you couldn't help but notice she sounded rather serious though, maybe you should stay away from those corn dogs too, just as you thought of that you realized Frisk must of already introduced you, because everyone was looking at you, expecting some kind of response. 

 

“S-sorry i wa...sss.” you dragged out your words, scatter brained as usual. “Thinking about how much i liked corn dogs.” that warranted a weird face from Toriel, but a loud pleased laugh from Asgore.

 

“What is it with you and teens being so enthralled in hot dogs and bread.” he chuckled some more. 

 

“Gee Asgore, you think Sans will find her funny?” Frisk interjected, all three of them laughed.

 

“Um so, I'm (Y/N)? A-and-

 

“you sure about that kid?” 

 

You were interrupted, you couldn't tell who said that, but it registered that it came from behind you, you sharply turned around, backing up into Frisk, almost knocking them over. Behind you was a skeleton your height, wearing a shirt that said ‘DOGS’ numerous times, on his shirt slightly decreasing in font size each time. Over that he donned a blue hoodie, he finished his outfit with black basketball shorts. He had a wide, almost humorous grin. Although you’ve become quite accustomed to the many types of monsters over the years, you weren't used to seeing skeletons too often.

 

“W-who?” you began again, only to be cut short by Frisk this time. 

 

“Sans!” Frisk said excitedly, moving from behind you to give him a hug. He had been your height, yet you both were taller than Frisk. 

 

“you rang?” he chuckled happily. 

 

Frisk moved from the hug and quickly grabbed your arm. “Oh yeah! we were just talking about how (Y/N) here loves hot dogs!” they said, way to excited. Sans? what an odd name, Frisk was acting so weird too, they knew you weren't this involved in the corn-dog arts. Something was up, and if you've learned anything being their friend, it was because Frisk knew something you didn't.

 

“hey kid congrats for having such great taste, but uh you college kids always think its so easy to fry a corn dog well, the truth is, it is. but i like my job so don't get any fresh ideas.” he winked at you. 

 

“I-w-what? No I'm not here to look for a job-” you stopped yourself, /this/ guy this is the DJ from the party! you were about to give him the cold shoulder, but you stopped yourself, if the managers where friends with him.....you didn't want to close any doors after all. 

 

“Why not?” asked Frisk, seemingly sad. Oh now you get it. Frisk wanted to go here because they wanted to get you a job here, they did say they had connections here. You sighed. You have to hand it to Frisk, they did know you well, you always wanted to work at an amusement park. 

 

“Well, actually, I mean this is an amusement park, it is pretty rad.” you smiled at sans awkwardly. Frisk pulled you back a bit so you could be facing both Toriel, Asgore, and Sans. You could see he didn't recognize you, typical. 

 

“So what do you say guys? She’s crashing with me for the summer, and she has to pay rent somehow!” Frisk laughed, and you did too, although slightly more awkward. “Toriel and Asgore here are the owners of AdventureLand!” she smiled.

 

Sans just shrugged, Asgore and Toriel exchanged smiles.

 

“Any friend of Frisk’s, is a friend of ours.” Said Toriel, “And were always happy to help out a friend.” she finished. 

 

Asgore nodded and said  “We /did/ just have an opening for the games shift.” 

 

Sans laughed and looked towards Frisk, “yeah i guess you're right, Asgore, Pap’s a park security guard in training now Frisk.” he said with a proud smile.

 

Frisk’s face lit up “Oh that's so great! I gotta go find him and congratulate him!” 

“Pap’s?” you questioned the odd name. 

 

“Papyrus, my brother.” Said Sans.

 

“Oh, okay cool.” you remember now, the other skeleton that was locked in his room at the party. You gave a hesitant look back at the park owners “Um, me and Frisk did come here to spend some time together, would you mind if we still did that?”

 

“Of course!” Said Toriel “We don't expect you to work right away, but starting Monday you’ll have a 5-9pm shift, they will be on every day of the week, besides Sunday, those shifts are 5-12pm. Don't worry, Sans here will be on your same schedule, so ill have him show you the ropes.” Oh great, i wonder if all that time together will jog his memory of that night. Your mind wandering was cut off by sans reply.

 

“sure thing Tori, I'll make sure we’ll get down to the bare bones of things.” sans said. 

 

Toriel laughed and nodded, “I trust you will Sans.”

 

You couldn't help but snort, a bit of a delayed reaction to the pun, you added “Did you just make a pun, a skeleton pun?”

 

Sans grin grew wide “why yes i did kiddo’, there kinda’ my thing.” Kiddo? ugh they were the same age.

 

You looked back at the other three who nodded as to confirm Sans declaration. Then, your brain clicked, and a large smile started to manifest on your face, then you started giggling, before you even said anything. They all looked at you a bit curious, and with huffs of breath and laughter you pushed out, 

 

“Tibia- honest, i just wasn't expecting it.” you clutched your stomach, while laughing way to hard, you found yourself allot more funny then you were, you weren't very hard to amuse after all. Plus if the skeleton didn't remember you then you might as well mess with him, you liked puns anyway. Frisk nudged you lovingly and pointed towards you with their thumb. 

 

“Pap’s gonna love her.” Frisk couldn't hold back her laughter either, your laughter was kinda contagious. Sans walked closer to you, looking pleased, and placed his arm on your shoulder, he was a little too close for comfort, he obviously didn't know about personal space, but that's okay, you were from family where everyone was more than used to family members thinking it normal to be so close, no personal space with suffocating grandma hugs and kisses, but this was kinda different. Okay /way/ different, you gulped.

 

With his voice so close to your ear, it sent a special type of shiver down your spine when he said, 

 

“i think this is going to be the beginning to a beautiful summer, ey Frisk?.” sans asked leaning forward to get a better view of Frisk, who was on your other side, his face was close.

 

“Definitely.” they replied. You nodded and smiled at the two.

 

It may have been unorthodox, but you've got a summer job, thanks to Frisk, you were determined to make this the best summer ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First, BIG thanks to my editor ThePunkiest, if you give me kudos please check her out too!
> 
> So i really like the movie AdventureLand and therefore it sparked this idea. Anywhoo, im not the greatest at fic writing but i do have my lovely editor who makes it all make sense. 
> 
> please comment! suggestions are welcome, i love to hear from people who are kind enough to take the time to read our work!


End file.
